


a story in so few words

by afteriwake



Category: Bleach, Doctor Who, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Once Upon a Time (TV), Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dead People, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Relationships, POV Multiple, Realization, Road Trips, Sad Ending, Smile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5236487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So much can be said in so few words. A glimpse at eleven different relationships, some at beginnings and some at ends, some focusing on the whole and some focusing on a single moment, all told in a one paragraph.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a story in so few words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IdrisSmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdrisSmith/gifts), [thiscanbegin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiscanbegin/gifts).



> So I am going to start transferring over old drabbles I wrote years and years ago while I was on Livejournal here to AO3. I don't write for most of these fandoms anymore so they'll be incorporated with drabbles I'm writing for current fandoms in those collections, since I have a ton of prompts on Tumblr to answer which are sitting in my inbox there. The theme of this collection is all of these are single paragraph prompts (which I did a big thing for Bleach with those so that's why there's so many for that fandom). Anyway, enjoy some oldies but goodies!

  
**There All Along**   
Bleach   
_Kurosaki Ichigo/Arisawa Tatsuki_   


It had taken a long time to really _see_ her. It had taken a nudge from friends, a push and a shove to start, but in the end it was memories that drove them together. When he sat and thought of who knew him best, who was there for him the most, Tatsuki came up time and again. When he asked her out on a date, he was afraid he would get punched, but instead he got a blush and a yes, and he felt glad that he finally paid attention to the girl who had been there all along.

  
**When You Eliminate The Impossible**   
Sherlock   
_Irene Adler/Molly Hooper_   


Molly had always loved something Sherlock had said about how once you eliminated the impossible, whatever remained, no matter how improbable, must be the truth. It was a very good and solid bit of truth. And so when she began to examine her feelings for Irene, whether they were truly love or not, she stayed very close to that idea. And all of the wild and outlandish reasons about why she couldn’t get Irene out of her head, why she wanted to spend so much of her time with her, once she’d discarded them, left one simple truth: she was madly in love with the woman, and it appeared that was the honest to God truth.

  
**What Was Between Them**   
Bleach   
_Kurotsuchi Mayuri/Unohana Retsu_   


What they shared, it no longer troubled them. It didn’t matter what others thought, not when limbs and sheets were tangled and the heat of passion surrounded them. In those moments they were not the healer and the scientist, the compassionate medic and the madman, but they were a man and a woman who knew each other intimately, who had a trust that nothing could shake, and had a relationship that no one else could understand. But it didn’t matter to them, as they fell asleep next to each other. All that mattered was they had found peace for themselves.

  
**Glimpses**   
Once Upon A Time   
_Graham Humbert/Emma Swan_   


She swears she sees him still. But she cradled him in the Sheriff's office when his heart went out, so she knows he's dead. But she'll see his reflection in mirrors, in windows, and every time she holds her breath, turns to look behind her, and she's still alone. He's dead, and she needs to accept it. She needs to move on from something that barely had a chance to start. If he was supposed to be her true love, the way Henry talks about with his book, then she needs to get used to being alone. Just like she always has been. And she'd think it was supposed to be unfair, but that was the rub: life was a bitch. She'd just have to learn to struggle through it without love, because deep down she felt that was all she deserved.

  
**Stop The World For Your Smile**   
Bleach   
_Kurosaki Ichigo/Inoue Orihime_   


He loved her smile. He loved it more than the sun and the fresh air and the song of birds, and when she smiled at him it would melt his heart. He would go to battle for that smile, see that smile in his sleep, and he knew that the day he died he would see that smile as his last waking image. He would tear the world apart to make her smile, and build it back up to make her laugh. Of all the things Ichigo loved about Orihime Inoue, her smile was at the top of his list.

  
**Pit Stop**   
Doctor Who   
_Rory Williams/Amy Pond_   


She was still getting used to asking for chips instead of crisps, and cookies instead of biscuits, and it made the rest stops like this one all the more interesting as she asked another bored looking native of whatever small city they were in for the foods her husband liked to snack on as they drove across the United States. They were nearing the end of their trip as they pulled into a gas station outside Beaufort, South Carolina; Rory had wanted to go there because he was a fan of the movie “Forrest Gump” and bits of it had been filmed there, and she just wanted a chance to enjoy a small town that supposedly was steeped in “Southern hospitality.” But right now she just wanted to get the food for her husband and take it back to him so they could go to the inn, rest their heads for a night and then do some sightseeing tomorrow; after all, her choice was next, and she was dying to see how Walt Disney World was different than the spectacle that had been Disneyland and California Adventures.

  
**Flowing**   
Bleach   
_Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Rukia_   


He and she, they had always been two different rivers, flowing side by side. Even as children, something about her was different, special. It continued when she became a Kuchiki, only the gulf had widened, and they were no longer side by side. He used to ponder what would have happened if he’d told her how she felt at a younger age. But when she kissed him the first time, happy because he had finally told her his true feelings, their currents mingled and became one, and they both began to flow towards the same goal: a fulfilling life together.

  
**Cold Comfort**   
Once Upon A Time   
_Prince Charming/Regina Mills_   


The curse was broken, Emma and Snow White were dead, and Henry wouldn’t speak to her; so far, this was the best approximation of Hell on earth she could have asked for; at least before the curse she’d had Henry and she’d had the knowledge she’d taken everyone’s happy endings, but now they had their lives back and she had nothing. Well, Charming didn’t have his life back, and it wasn’t her fault this time, and tonight they were…perhaps it was bonding, perhaps it was simply drowning their sorrows in glass after glass of alcohol, but tonight it was her and him and as Granny’s started to empty out it was slowly becoming just them. And while Regina had no illusions that in the morning he might hate her all over again tonight there was no hate, as her lips found his and found a welcome return, just comfort to be found and taken from someone who needed it just as much as she did.

  
**Growing With Each Other**   
Bleach   
_Hisagi Shuuhei/Kotetsu Isane_   


It all started with a hello as children, a peek around her mother’s legs at his take-charge attitude. It began with playing games, and continued throughout the academy. Isane Kotetsu was the one he showed his playful side to, when everyone else saw calm and maturity. And Shuuhei Hisagi was the one she opened up to, told all her worries and fears. And now, as adults, it culminates in the wonderful, the shared glances and gentle touches, the sweet kisses and sweeter nights, and the history between them only makes it sweeter, and makes them appreciate it all the more.

  
**Hollowed Out Heart**   
Marvel Cinematic Universe   
_Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov_   


Clint was too late. He cradled her broken body in his arms, hoping for something, anything, some sign there was still life in her. Warm breath on his skin, a fleeting pulse under his fingertips. But nothing. He was simply too late to save her. Cap came up to them, and Clint barely acknowledged him. When he hung his head down, it was a signal to the other members of the Avengers Initiative that they’d lost another member. Clint didn’t care about the Avengers, he cared about her, and now she was gone. He laid her back down, shut her open and unseeing eyes, and turned to face down the threat. That was the day Clint’s light was snuffed out, and every enemy since has had to deal with the pain in his hollowed out heart. Woe be unto those who cross Clint Barton now.

  
**To Great Heights**   
Bleach   
_Kuchiki Byakuya/Shihouin Yoruichi_   


She was the one he shed his armor for, the one he let his guard down for, that saw the vulnerabilities in him. None since Hisana had done that, and she had breached the walls he had built. She returned in kind, that he knew, and he savored the soft and gentle side of her. When they were alone together, they would reach the highest heights, and, when filled with passion, throw themselves off into oblivion, rest and peace. It was what he loved most about her, and she about him, the complete abandon that they had with each other. 


End file.
